5th Battalion, 20th Infantry Regiment (United States)
*Infantry Branch|dates = 1861—1949 1950—1957 1960—1966 1967—1969 1971—1972 1986—Present|role = Mechanised Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = 2nd Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division|nickname = "Sykes' Regulars" 2—20 INF|battles = American Civil War Indian Wars Spanish-American War Philippine Insurrection World War II Vietnam War War on Terrorism *Iraq War|identification_symbol = }}The 5th Battalion, 20th Infantry Regiment is the only active battalion of the 20th Infantry Regiment of the United States Army. The battalion is currently based at Fort Lewis, Washington and commanded by the 1st Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division which based at the fort also. Lineage * Constituted 3 May 1861 in the Regular Army as Company E, 2nd Battalion, 11th Infantry ** Organised 8 September 1865 near Richmond, Virginia ** Re-organised and re-designated 6 December 1866 as Company E, 20th Infantry ** (20th Infantry assigned 9 July 1918 to the 10th Division; relieved 14 February 1919 from assignment to the 10th Division; assigned 18 September 1920 to the 2nd Division; relieved 16 October 1939 from assignment to the 2nd Division and assigned to the 6th Division re-designated as the [[6th Infantry Division (Light)|6th Infantry Division]]) ** Inactivated 10 January 1949 in South Korea * Activated 4 October 1950 at Fort Ord, California ** (20th Infantry relieved 3 April 1956 from assignment to the 6th Infantry Division) ** Inactivated 15 November 1957 in the Panama Canal Zone; concurrently re-designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 5th Battle Group, 20th Infantry ** Re-designated 22 June 1960 as Company E, 20th Infantry * Activated 24 June 1960 in South Korea ** Inactivated 1 January 1966 in South Korea * Activated 25 September 1967 in South Vietnam ** Inactivated 1 February 1969 in South Vietnam * Activated 30 June 1971 in South Vietnam ** Inactivated 16 August 1972 in South Vietnam * Re-designated 16 August 1986 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 5th Battalion, 20th Infantry, assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division, and activated in South Korea (organic elements concurrently constituted and activated) ** Battalion relieved 16 August 1995 from assignment to the 2nd Infantry Division and assigned to the 25th Infantry Division ** Relieved 16 September 2000 from assignment to the 25th Infantry Division and assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division ** Relieved 27 July 2005 from assignment to the 2nd Infantry Division and assigned to the 3rd Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division ** Re-designated 1 October 2005 as the 5th Battalion, 20th Infantry Regiment Honors Campaign Participation Credit * Civil War: Peninsula, Manassas, Antietam, Fredericksburg, Chancellorsville, Gettysburg, Wilderness, Spotsylvania, Cold Harbor, Petersburg, and Virginia 1862 * Indian Wars: Little Big Horn and Pine Ridge * War with Spain: Santiago * Philippine Insurrection: Manila and Luzon 1901 * World War II: New Guinea and Luzon (with arrowhead) * Vietnam War: Counteroffensive, Phase III, Tet Counteroffensive, Counteroffensive, Phase IV, Counteroffensive, Phase V, Counteroffensive, Phase VI, Counteroffensive, Phase VII, Consolidation I, Consolidation II, Cease-Fire * War on Terrorism: Iraq: Iraqi Sovereignty (Additional campaigns to be determined) Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered MAFFIN BAY * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered CABARUAN HILLS * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered MUNOZ * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered BAQUBAH, IRAQ * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1972 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2003-2004 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2006-2007 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2009-2010 * Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 1999-2000 * Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 2002-2003 * Philippine Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered 17 OCTOBER 1944 TO 4 JULY 1945 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1967-1968 * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1967-1968 * Company C additionally entitled to: ** Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered AD DIWANIYAH, IRAQ References *